


What An Expensive Fate

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: It's Like The Sirens [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Ashton let out a heavy breath. He’d done it. He’d gone back.This was the beginning of the end.





	What An Expensive Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading the other parts of this series first for this to make sense! I hope you like it, and thank you for reading! :) x

From the sofa of a service station coffee shop, Ashton could hear Michael talking to the barista. His voice low and sultry, hand coming out to ghost over the barista’s hand on the counter. Not a minute later he returned with half the money in the till.

“Petrol money.” Michael said, handing it to Ashton.

Ashton nodded, winking at the gentleman on the far side of the room wearing a suede jacket and a Chopard watch. “Think I’d look good in that watch, baby?” He tilted his head in the direction of the man.

“You’d look good in anything.”

Ashton smirked over at Michael, squeezing his thigh before standing and starting to make his way over to the gentleman.

“Babe?”

Ashton turned back.

“Get his jacket too and I’ll give you anything you want tonight.”

“Like you wouldn’t anyway.” Ashton grinned, a glint of lust and bad intentions behind his eyes. He was about to turn back when he said, “What’s the betting I’ll get his shoes, too?”

Twenty minutes later the boys were back on the road, Ashton wearing a new suede jacket and a Chopard watch while Michael kept one leg folded over the other in the passenger seat to admire his new Oliver Sweeney shoes.

Ashton let out a heavy breath. He’d done it. He’d gone back.

This was the beginning of the end.

 

\---

 

Michael and Ashton spent the next few weeks travelling from elite party to expensive hotel. They were wrapped up in the game. Ashton never paid a penny, always too charming to be charged. That or they’d scam someone out of their fortune for the night and spend it extravagantly, quickly, wastefully. It was never about the money. It was about the play. The push and pull of messing with people’s lives.

Michael was right. Michael was so, unbelievably right. Ashton missed every minute of this. The second he stepped foot through the first profligate social event, it was like breathing in clean air again. His lungs filled with pure power, his veins swimming with control.

And Michael, _god_ , he worked the room like a masterpiece. Tearing little chunks out of people, so small they’d never notice, until they were too torn up to think straight. That’s when they went for the kill. Like paralysing their prey before they tucked in for dinner. You could get anything out of anyone in that state.

And they did.

They took _everything_.

Ashton’s body buzzed with a thrill he’d long since forgotten. Michael was right. He was made to be a king. And all these little people were good for was to get on their knees and bow down.

 

\---

 

“I love you, babe.” He smirked as he pulled Michael in for a long, deep kiss, one arm holding him by his waist in a side hug. Michael was his, and his possessive grasp around him made that clear.

Michael was breathless, eyes dark, smirk playing on his open lips. “Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re like this.”

Ashton leant his head into Michael, lips lingering by his ear. “Our room?”

“God yes.”

 

\---

 

That wasn’t the first night Ashton spent fucking Michael into a hotel mattress and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. These nights were made up of pure adrenaline fuelled lust.

The first time it happened since Ashton came back to Michael had Michael praying to a god he didn’t believe in. He dug his nails into the skin on Ashton’s back and thanked this god personally for the gift he’d been given in the form of Ashton Irwin between his legs. Being with Ashton was like a holy experience, and he hadn’t been to church in ages.

“You’re unbelievable.” Ashton would grunt in his ear, voice low and rough.

Michael would be too busy staying conscious to respond with anything other than a low moan.

Nights like these are what Michael thinks made him addicted to Ashton in the first place. That and the strong hold around his arm as Ashton guided him through the doors of whatever party they were going to play with next. He knows he’s in love with Ashton. He thinks he might be in love simply with Ashton’s hands, too. And his voice. Definitely his voice.

 

\---

 

After the fourth week of fucking over people and brutally fucking each other, there came a sound neither man had heard since they’d started this mess again. A knock on their hotel door.

“Mikey, I need you to listen to me, okay baby?” He said, voice low and urgent, “I need you to be quiet, alright? And I need you to go into that room over there and hide, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Michael nodded compliantly, moving out of Ashton’s arms to the walk-in wardrobe that doubled as a second room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could manage.

Ashton straightened his shirt and suit trousers before making his way to the door. “Who is it?” He said, voice powerful and demanding.

“Ashton, it’s me.”

Ashton’s jaw dropped. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Luke?”

Both men stood there, taking in the sight of the other.

“Can I come in?”

Ashton eyed him carefully before nodding slowly.

Luke moved to the centre of the room, looking around him like he was searching for clues he was scared to find.

“How’d you find me?”

“A friend.”

“A friend?”

“A friend.”

A heavy silence swallowed the room.

“Why are you here?”

Luke looked up from where he was now sat at the edge of the bed. Ashton stayed hovering by the closed door, arms folded across his chest.

“Thought you’d be happier to see me, honestly.”

Ashton relaxed his arms and let them hang by his side. “Sorry. It’s just a shock, seeing you, after all this time. Especially here.”

“How’d you afford this place, anyway?”

Ashton stiffened. “A friend.”

“A friend?”

“A friend.”

“Right.” Luke scratched the back of his neck. His eyes hadn’t met Ashton’s since he entered the room. “I wanted to talk to you about something, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just, well, I just- I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a complete loser.” Luke swallowed thickly and tried again. “I just came here to say,” He started slowly, “That I miss you, Ashton. And I haven’t stopped missing you since you walked out that door a month ago. And, it disgusts me, because of what you did, but I want you again. I want you back, Ashton. I don’t know why, but I do. There, I said it. I miss you. I miss us.”

Ashton’s heart was racing, his head pounding and all he could think about was saying _yes, yes, god yes_.

Until he wasn’t thinking that anymore and instead all he could see was Michael the other side of that door, sitting and waiting for him like he always did.

“Ashton? At least say something, fuck, I just poured my heart out to you there. As if this could get any more embarrassing.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s it? That’s all I get? You don’t want that too? You don’t miss me? At all?” Luke looked torn apart with hurt and confusion.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying-“

“Then what are you saying? Do you want me or not?”

Ashton breathed heavily, his eyes flicking from Luke to the door where Michael was. His mind was racing and he couldn’t put one coherent thought together.

“I just, I need time to think.”

“Are you kidding me, Ashton? You need time? It’s been a month.”

“I know. But I wasn’t expecting this. I wasn’t expecting you to ever speak to me again.”

“Fine. You want time? You can have it. I’m staying at the hotel across the road, room 104. I leave in the morning. Checkout is at ten. You want me again, you know where to find me. Other than that, I’m done, Ashton.”

“Okay.”

Luke stood and moved over to the door, hovering by Ashton’s side. “I hope you do come, Ash. I really hope you do.” He shut the door behind him and the room was left silent again.

Ashton let his head drop and exhaled sharply. He grit his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut.

The door to the wardrobe creaked open slowly. Michael appeared a second later, a deep sadness written all over his face. “So Luke found you then?”

Ashton looked up, eyes full of guilt and pity. Michael had seen those eyes before.

“You want to go back to him, don’t you?”

Everything was still.

“I don’t know.”

“That means yes.”

“No, Mikey, it means I don’t know.”

“And to think, I finally thought we’d made it.” Ashton quirked an eyebrow in question. “You and me, Ash. We did it. We finally beat all those obstacles. Like _Luke_.” He said his name like it left a bad taste on his tongue. “We were finally us again. And it was perfect.”

Ashton didn’t have a reason in him to argue with that.

“Think about what you want, Ash. Just don’t think too long.”

Michael started to turn away when Ashton took a step forward, catching Michael’s arm in his hand.

“Mikey?” He said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Ash. A king should never apologise.” A ghost of a smirk painted his lips. “Goodnight.” He leant forward and kissed Ashton on the side of his mouth before turning and walking into the bathroom.

The clock ticked round to midnight. Ashton was left, standing in the middle of the room, completely and utterly torn in two. And he had less than ten hours to stitch himself back together again. He had less than ten hours to choose who he loved the most.

What a sick game he’d made for himself.

 

 

          

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bellyache by Billie Eilish
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
